User blog:XxCieraEastinxX/Jeff Probst's All Star Cast Assessment
Jeff Probst: This is a really, really diverse cast. You got two strong winners (Purple Kelly and Cydney are shown) Some amazing players who almost won (Ashley, Elyse, Penny, Stacey, J'tia, Cindy, Goldsmith, and Julie are seen) Some underdogs with some undiscovered potential (Monica, Hope, Holly, Laura, Kim, Nadiya, and Woo are seen) Some powerful strategists (Brice, Darnell, Sharbaugh, Morgan, Shii Ann are seen) Some characters (Czarnecki and Mary are seen) This is what makes a GREAT survivor cast. All of these people with different ways of life jumbled up into one island. This is raw television. Jeff Probst: This year, we wanted to bring back some of the best. However, we had so many fantastic contestants that we..we couldn't decide. So we let you decide. We got 32 contestants to go to LA for the Greece live reunion show. You voted and here they are, 24 of them. We split them up in two groups. The Redemption Tribe aka Casaya and the Experienced Tribe aka Tagi. (The Casaya Tribe is shown with a full panorama of them) Jeff Probst: The Redemption Tribe, none of these people made it past eleventh place. None of these people are happy with their first time. They are here to prove themselves...and gain..what is it..redemption. *smiles* (Czarnecki is seen building a sandcastle) Jeff Probst: Kelly Czarnecki. One of many Kelly's this year. Kelly Czarnecki is a wildcard this season. She annoyed everyone to a point where she was voted off 10-1. I don't know if she learned from this or not. That's the key part she needs in order to succeed. Czarnecki: *to camera* I bought a new bra this season. (Camera moves to Nadiya swimming) Jeff Probst: Nadiya. Nadiya hasn't shown anything her first time. She's one of the more undiscovered ones we have this season. But we know one thing. She's thirsty for the million dollar check. She's feisty enough to succeed. And that drive is what we want in Survivor. Nadiya: People not know how I play yet can be used to my advantage. (Footage of Holly rowing is seen) Jeff Probst: Holly. Holly has a lot to learn. She needs to control her emotions in order to succeed in this game. I don't know how she'll do that. She needs to let go of her heart in this game and play with her head. Holly: I hope I win (Camera shows Monica posing on the sand in bikini) Jeff Probst: Monica Padilla. Monica is one of the craziest castaways we ever had. We had to bring her back. She's feisty, loud, vocal, fierce...everything we love. We feel her time was cut a bit short in Indonesia. I'm interested in how she plays. Monica: I'm the reason why fat bitch Varner isn't here right now. His body would be taking up the entire beach at this moment. (Camera shows an angle of Laura smiling) Jeff Probst: Laura is one of the more silent ones this season. We don't know what to expect. She was a quiet nice girl and she suffered a heat stroke so medical insisted we needed to pull her out of the game. Laura didn't have a chance to prove herself because she never went to tribal. I believe if Laura plays her cards right, she can go deep. Laura: I was medically evacuated the last time and I feel like this time, I'm gonna win with or without a heat stroke. (Footage of Woo swimming is seen) Jeff Probst: Woo is a favorite of mine. He's likable, athletic, and hard working. He was voted off BECAUSE of those qualities. I believe if Woo can tone it down, he can do REALLY well. Woo: I'm so stroked to be here broooo! Here in Italy just about to win, it's awesome! (Camera shows Hope solving a puzzle at a challenge) Jeff Probst: If anyone deserves a second shot, it's Hope. Hope was in a fantastic position until Ashley Trainer played her idol, there was a revote, it tied, Hope got the Purple Rock. She was gonna go far if that didn't happen. If Hope can have the same confidence she did in Jamaica, she can do well. However, I'm afraid she has a trauma now. Hope: Hi. (Camera moves to Kim lying down on beach) Jeff Probst: Kim. We felt Kim had a great strategy of using her options to further herself. But she didn't keep her options to herself and I believe that was a mistake. Kim should use this second chance to show what new options she'll explore. Kim: The fans voted for the right option. (Camera swaps to Sharbaugh untying bag at challenge) Jeff Probst: Kelly Sharbaugh. Sharbaugh I feel was a strong player. She had close friendships but once the merge hit, she was too big of a threat so she left at eleventh. Sharbaugh had a lot of potential and I believe she can use that potential this season. Sharbarbie: I'm excited to play again. Obviously I have some old friends here. (Camera shows Mary slapping a pig) Jeff Probst: Mary is another crazy player we had. She was a quiet girl to a psychopath. Her controversial jury speech caused media to talk about her. I'm just wondering if she grew up enough to...play the game. Because I'm sure she doesn't want to be idol'd out again. Mary: Fuck you all (Camera shows Darnell walking to challenge) Jeff Probst: Darnell. Darnell was a loud, upbeat man who just was eliminated for being an outsider. Nothing more than that. Darnell was a likable guy that made camp an energetic place. I'm just wondering. There's people around here who want to play seriously. Will they put up with Darnell? Darnell: Yo, it's your boy Darnell! (Camera shows Shii Ann putting on purple buff) Jeff Probst: Shii Ann. She was apart of the Asian Sensation. She flipped on her tribe for that alliance so her tribe voted her out. Shii Ann has no other Asian Sensation members and she's gonna have to bring out some..explosive side to scramble her way to get allies. She'll need to be the one to approach others this time. Shii Ann: I'm excited to play again but again I'm nervous..I'd say..anxious. (A panorama shot of the Tagi tribe is shown) Jeff Probst: The Experienced Tribe, they all made it far enough in the game. 9th place as the lowest. (Brice is seen standing) They all had great chances of winning...or they DID win. This tribe is more successful and more...EXPERIENCED. (A shot is seen of Cindy yanking on a rope at a challenge) Jeff Probst: Cindy. She was a really smart player the first time. She was savvy, adaptive, and decent in challenges. But she was taken out due to a hidden immunity idol. She knows she needs to be more aware of her surroundings...I think she's gonna do well if she's able to observe more carefully. Cindy: I got taken out due to an idol. Not a day goes by that I don't think about that moment. (A shot is seen of Stacey at sit out bench, clapping) Jeff Probst: Stacey. She's been a lot more smarter in Jamaica than we thought. She talked with everyone, she made strong connections while still having a sassy personality. But her strategic gameplay lacked so she only got second place. If Stacey can incorporate some strategy, she has a serious chance. Stacey: I'm ready to go murder these people. Boom, boom, boom. (Brice is seen walking to a challenge) Jeff Probst: Brice. Brice was a scrappy player in Greece. He was supposed to go TWICE but he played an idol TWICE in a row leading up to his elimination at 9th place. He proved in Greece that he was not going down without a fight. Even so, I feel like Brice's reputation compared to the other All Stars is small. He has a chance of flying under the radar especially on this tribe and it could be successful. Brice: I have new purple pants. (Cydney is seen juggling cantaloupes) Jeff Probst: Cydney. She dominated her challenges in Greece. She lead the game in Greece. And she won Greece. She's a powerful force. My only concern is people just saw her play and win before the left to Italy. They know what she's made of. It's fresh in their mind. Cydney: My BS Radar has been new and improved. I won once, I can pull a Sandra. (Penny is seen building shelter) Jeff Probst: I'm really, really shocked Penny got voted on. In my opinion, she relied on Purple Kelly the entire time. I don't recall any moves she made herself. Penny is going to have to step up her game big time if she wants to atleast...merge. Penny: I'm hopeful and excited to see my old friends like Julie and Purple Kelly again. (Morgan is seen in water) Jeff Probst: Morgan. She's a cunning snake in the grass. She was shockingly fantastic in challenge. However, I don't think this All Star cast knows quite who Morgan is yet. That can definitely work in her advantage. Morgan: *sleeps* (Elyse is seen crawling in an obstacle course) Jeff Probst: Elyse. Elyse made it all the way to fourth. My opinion on her is she was at the bottom of the Core Three. She knew it but she didn't have any successful plan to do so. Hopefully this time Elyse is more aware and informed. Elyse can be a serious threat if so. Elyse: Last time I got out due to a damn fire. This time I'll go out with a million dollar check. (Purple Kelly is seen doing yoga) Jeff Probst: Purple Kelly. She's another winner we have this season. She ran Indonesia from start to finish. She's notable for blindsiding Cindy. However, Cindy is on this cast. Purple Kelly would need to lay low this season in order to succeed. Purple Kelly: I already won. I already know what to do and how to do it. It's just a matter of getting there. (J'tia is seen walking in forest) Jeff Probst: J'tia. She played a hell of a game in Jamaica. She was great in challenges and had all the right alliance. But by the time final tribal council came, she wasn't prepared because she forgot the social game. She only got one vote. Now she regrets it and she knows she needs to play with a social purpose. J'tia: I lost because I didn't have the social game. I was too crazy..but if I can work my social game, I'm confident I'll win. (Ashley is seen working on puzzle at challenge) Jeff Probst: Ashley. She was the underdog of Jamaica. She was a sweet girl, yes. But when her allies got picked off, she was a scrappy player. She was holding on by a loose thread. My burden with her is that is there more to her than just an underdog? That's something she'll have to prove. Ashley: I'm so ready to play again. This time, fifth place isn't gonna do it. First is what I'm aiming for. (Goldsmith is seen swimming) Jeff Probst: Kelly Goldsmith. She was underestimated in Jamaica. She found an idol in episode one. She successfully took out Alexis with the idol. She proved to be a fantastic player. But she came up short at fourth place. She's going to have to get the fierceness she had her first time and use it to become a big player this season. Goldsmith: I came so close last time and I almost won. I need to show that I can play just as great, or even better. (Julie is seen tanning) Jeff Probst: Julie. She's known for her trail mix gimmick but part of me wonders if there's more to her. We didn't see much of Julie gameplay wise. Yes she got all the way to third place. But her strategy in the game is unknown to me. She has a lot to prove. Julie: I have trail mix. Jeff Probst: Overall, this is a really amazing cast. There's a bunch of different people and I'm looking forward to a great season. Category:Blog posts